Question: On a sunny morning, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $6.64 each and baskets of nectarines for $4.31 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of nectarines. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the nectarines. Price of lemons + price of nectarines = total price. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $10.95.